经验
Experience In order to level a character up it is necessary to get more experience. Currently there is only one source for experience in this game, which is killing monsters. Every monster gives a fixed amount of experience. The amount for the next level increases very fast. Experience Table The amount is the same for every character in every league. The number shows how much total experience is necessary to reach the level. Experience Graph The total experience required to reach each level, displayed in a graph. Death In default leagues, loss of experience is incurred upon death. The penalty is a percentage of the total required for the next level and is applied as follows: * 0% loss in normal difficulty * 5% loss in cruel difficulty * 10% loss in merciless difficulty Losing experience in this way will not cause you to lose a level. In player-versus-player battles, the experience penalty does not apply. Likewise, a hardcore character that dies in PvP will not be lost. Experience Penalties The player suffers a penalty to experience gained if the player is too far above or below the monster's level. There is a safe level range where no penalty is applied, which is equal to three plus one for every sixteen complete player levels: \text{SafeZone} = \left \lfloor 3 + \frac{\text{PlayerLevel}}{16} \right \rfloor For example, a level 24 character has a safe zone of 4 levels. Any additional level difference in excess of this safe range is the effective level difference. So from monster level 20 to 28, there is an effective difference of 0; at monster levels 19 and 29, the effective difference is 1. \text{EffectiveDifference} = \max\left( \left| \text{PlayerLevel} - \text{MonsterLevel} \right| - \text{SafeZone} , 0 \right) A monster at a certain level will give a certain amount of Monster Experience. If the player is outside the safe zone the following multiplier will be applied to the raw experience earned from the monster, with a minimum of 1% of the raw experience: \text{XPMultiplier} = \max\left( \left({\text{PlayerLevel} + 5 \over \text{PlayerLevel} + 5 + \text{EffectiveDifference}^{2.5}}\right)^{1.5} , 0.01 \right) Continuing our example, a level 24 character receives 95% experience for level 19 monsters, 52.5% experience for level 17 monsters, and 20% experience for level 15 monsters. The plot below displays how the experience penalty varies with different zone and player levels. Notice that the safe zone with no experience penalty gets larger with higher player levels and that near max level it is impossible to play with no experience penalty. By following the safe zone recommendations for each player level a high experience gained per map ratio is guaranteed. However that does not necessarily mean it is the most efficient use of a players time. For example the difficulty in the safe zone might be too high leading to the map being cleared slowly and a low experience gained per hour even if the experience gained per map is high. Therefore to level efficiently a high experience gained per hour is necessary, not staying inside the safe zone of the experience penalty. Monster Experience The amount of experience a monster gives depends on its rarity and the difficulty you're playing on. See Monster Experience for more information. Party Play Base experience per monster for players is the same as if they were playing solo, meaning a monster with 1000 base experience in solo play will have a base experience of 6000 in a party of 6, but the final amount received to the player's depends on player's level relative to other party members and monsters . The usual experience penalty that can come from monster level applies, but experience is also redistributed to higher level characters. This is intended to balance the high experience requirements at higher levels. Monsters experience is awarded only to nearby (roughly two screens) party members. Player X's "share" of the experience gained is (PlayerLevel+10)^2.71 divided by the sum of all, n, player's shares : \text{PercentualShare}_x = \frac{(\text{PlayerLevel}_x + 10)^{2.71}}{\sum\limits_{i=1}^n{((\text{PlayerLevel}_i + 10)^{2.71}})} For example, if a level 10 player was partied with a level 30 player: * Level 10 player's share: (10+10)^2.71 = 3355 * Level 30 player's share: (30+10)^2.71 = 21957 * Total "Shares": 3356 + 21957 = 25313 Percentual Share of experience: * Level 10 player would receive: (10+10)^2.71 / ((10+10)^2.71 + (30+10)^2.71) = 3355/25313 = 0.132 = 13.2% of the XP * Level 30 player would receive: (30+10)^2.71 / ((10+10)^2.71 + (30+10)^2.71) = 21957/25313 = 0.867 = 86.7% of the XP The table below shows the players "share" from level 1 to 100. Gem Experience Items That Alter Experience Gain * * * * Miscellaneous Killing monsters that were raised from the dead by any means (revived by Necromancers, Soul Conduit Nemesis Mod, the reviving Strongbox affix) gives no additional experience. Summoned monsters give no experience neither. Monsters that were spawned by other monsters (bosses, sirens) neither. Beyond demonss, and monsters from Strongboxes do give experience, however. Attackers in Elreon missions give experience only if a certain number of monsters wasn't killed in that mission before (about 170). References : }} Category:Game mechanics Category:Game mechanics